


getting over him

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Hugs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nathaniel starts dating Chloe. Marc finds comfort in someone else.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Luka Couffaine, Mentioned Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	getting over him

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that good at writing fluffy stuff but I tried lol

Luka strolled down the halls of Dupont. Class doesn't start in another hour, and he wanted to look around his new school.

And what better way to do it than to follow around someone who's been there since kindergarten?

"W-Why are you still following me? The tour ended 5 minutes ago." The writer looks over his shoulder.

"I don't really know what else to do. My guitar strings snapped before school and I didn't have time to restring it." Luka scratches the back of his neck with an awkward chuckle.

"O-Oh. Wanna see my favorite place around campus? Well, other than the art room."

"Sure!"

Luka followed Marc to the outside of the building. He was led to the back of the school.

"Here it is. It's pretty isolated but I love working with Nathaniel here when the art room is closed." They sat under a tree.

"You and Nathaniel must be cute together, huh." Luka chuckles, a knot forming in his stomach. Was it good? Bad? He doesn't know.

"What do you mean? Nathaniel's dating Chloe." The guitarist could hear the hurt in the writer's voice.

"Harsh topic?"

"Y-Yeah. It's fine, though. I've been trying to get over him, and I think I'm doing a pretty good job." Marc chuckles lightly.

"You think so?" Luka's eyes shifted to the shorter boy.

"Considering that I'm here with you instead of crying about him to Marinette or Alix, yeah. I think I'm doing well."

A blush creeps up Luka's face which he tries to fight back. There's no way that Marc means it like that. He's just a friend.

There's nothing to blush about. I'm just a friend to him, anyways. Luka thinks to himself.

A sigh escapes the guitarist's lips. "I'm glad I could be here with you."

"Me too." Marc leans onto his shoulder, staring at the sun.

Why does he have to be so sweet?

"Thank you." Luka turns his head to look at the noirette.

"D-Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah." Luka smiles as his hand raises itself to pat the other's hair. Marc melts into his touch, eyes closing as a small smile formed on his face.

Luka drags his hands lower, cupping Marc's face in his large hand.

Before either of them knew it, their faces were several inches away, breaths hot on each other's skin.

Marc loops his hands behind Luka's neck, pushing him in for a kiss. They close their eyes, savouring the moment.

They pull apart for air, looking at each other's eyes in adoration.

Marc's eyes widen and he pushes Luka away, much to the guitarist's dismay. He turns his head to the side to avoid the other's gaze.

"I-I'm sorry! My body kinda just m-moved by itself. Y-You probably didn't like that." Marc looks away although his hand was still on the bluehead's chest.

"No, I did like that." Luka wrapped a hand around the writer's wrist and cupped his face to make him look at him.

"May I?"

Marc nods his head.

Luka leans in, connecting their lips once again. Marc melts in the other's arms.

They pull apart, and instead of pushing Luka away, Marc loops his arms around his neck, pulling him in a loving hug.

Luka wraps his arms around the noirette's waist and smiles.

"I-I love you."

The guitarist was taken aback, but replied nonetheless.

"I love you too."


End file.
